


The Formidable book

by MelodyC56



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyC56/pseuds/MelodyC56
Summary: Manon has stayed for a sleepover at Marinette's house, strange visions and hauntings take place once Manon falls asleep whilst following the scripts in a book.Words:1,445Was for a challenge in the miraculous amino.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki





	The Formidable book

Thats not fair! You always win. Always.” Manon exaggerated, sloughing heavily against the ground as she was in a foul mood.

Marinette always seems to be the one that becomes victorious when playing with the dolls even if she's playing the villain character in the scenerio.

“But you can't always expect to Win Manon.”

[C]Marinette said honestly, feeling guilty about always being the victory party in these types of games. Realising Manon's strange behaviour with a slight bit of concern. Marinette thought she was acting different than usual, Observing Manon as she continued to play with the bundle of toys in her arms.

“Are you ready to go bed then.”

Marinette questioned, Manon's mother Nadia chamack will not pick her up until tomorrow morning. Marinette was given the task of watching over this little nightmare but a very adorable nightmare at that. She loved Manon a lot but she can be very exhausting.

“I don't want to go to bed! I want to stay up like you.” Manon crosses her arms with the dolls in her grip, giving Marinette a look of disgust.

Manon shouted as she stomped her foot against the ground for the second time, holding the bundle of stuffed teddys in her arms to keep them secure and in a firm grip. Holding them a distance away from Marinette in order to keep them in her grasp.

“But don't you want to be well rested for the themepark tomorrow.” 

Marinette kneeled down to be on the same height level as Manon. Holding out her hands as she offered to take away the toys that Manon had her grips on. Knowing fully well that Manon will not sleep as longer as them toys are in eyes reach. Thanks to her persuasive attitude Manon graciously handed over all of the dolls.

“Thats it, thank you Manon.”

Marinette now strolled over to her desk and stationing the dolls inside the drawer out of eyes view. Quickly strolling back over to Manon, tucking her into the bed under the duvets.

“Night Manon”

She gave Manon a small goodnight wave  
before advancing downstairs to watch a movie whilst she is sleeping. Finally peace and quiet for the night. Marinette was thrilled with joy to finally be able to establish a book to read which she had been debating about over the past 10 minutes. It can be horror or romantic, something intriguing that catches her eye. Scrolling through the shelf until she found the most brilliant book to observe. Taking her seat and opening it to the very first page.

That night was a stormy night, flashing and constant ringing with a furious storm that was whipping up a powerful and all mightly wind. The air rippling with a torrid grip, tearing piece by piece. A whirling sensation blasting objects out In the open, animals and humans both incapable of dealing with the harsh rain drops that splashed against the pavement with a wicked slur. Saturated air currents came smashing down against the windows of civilians households, lightning tormenting the own forsaken earth.

Beginning to end. The texture and the layout of the first paragraph has already intrigued the interest of Marinette dupen-Chang. She was in absolute awe at what this book was capable in making her feel, distant memories running back through her mind. She can almost feel as if the impact of this story is having control in her life, forced her eyes upon each unturned page to only just find herself reading and reading a continous cycle.

The continous line of the stories that lead page by page, unable to resist the temptation to gaze at the next page being flipped onto the next slide. This book was about a murderous killer that's on the loose, that's all she has partially heard from the demo. 

People of all kinds roaming down the empty streets of Paris, drizzly raindrops swizzling down the sides of buildings. Laughter and splashing coming from the children bellowing down the streets, the rain becoming more furious over time. The rain infuriated in this world's sinful schemes, advancing in thickness and height. 

Uncontrollable and rapid wheezing, weary breaths and gasps as a killer was on the loose looking for his next victim. Charlotte was sitting graciously in her room and reading a fantastic book that was drawing her in, experiencing the terror and frightening experiences that this book had to offer while the creature was slowly approaching Charlotte's household with an emotionless precense.

Marinette felt a shiver fall down her spine, feverish movements to represent her fear from this ghostly book. Her own heart beating quickly with an emotional stare, familiar tears of joy and fear swelling up inside her eyes. She thought it was pathetic to cry over a book but the main character was in incredible danger. The harm she believes that will summon what you would call death. The death upon a favourite, the main patagonist. Marinette knows the main character will not be killed within a instance, a catch, a clue must be hidden from the same storyline to prevent such a kill.

Marinette was astonished by the books imaginary flare to produce what it is producing, Fright. The horror lines of a divine story that was keeping everything in check. The dignity of the story remains a secret as Marinette continued to read. The book drawing the paper in one by one, connecting the limbs together to form the perfect body structure which in case can be anything. The Intensity depends on the level of expertise in the storyline, a sense of a human figure structure with a stable plot.

Small footsteps echoes throughout the bare streets and nearby households, Charlotte's heart rate started to increase. Her organs turning inside out while her face remained neutral. Her panic and irritation started to symbolise her uneasiness. Agitating and fidgiting to hope that this unleashed worry was just another attempt at a illusion.

Rattling of her doorbell which instantly stopped before she was able to answer it, seeing no one in sight. The formidable hope that lingers inside her chest was being digested by worry and terror, completely immobile as these actions continued to haunt her.

Suddenly her lights began to flash, off and on constantly. Charlotte adruptly shoving herself out of her seat as the footsteps now echo throughout her household. Immediately dropping her book onto the safety of the sofa below her, panting and wheezing once again. Her breathing was agonal gasps, unsteady and unstable. 

Marinette was feeling a uneasy symptom inside her stomach, twisting and turning as her butterflies was being turned upside down. She was in a vulnable situation as her terror was absorbed by the petrifying book that layed before her eyes.

Her doorbell rattling for a few moments before it came to a stop, a surprised gasp leaking. No one was in sight and this is exactly what happened in the book. Marinette thought it was nothing and her silly temper was just getting in her way from reading this ghostly book which might be causing these reactions. Taking her seat once again and reading her book for the third and hopefully last time without any interruption.

Panicking and packing up her things, she was in absolute shock and paranoid about this whole situation. The constant flicking of her lights just stopped, becoming dark and silent. The silence increasing her paranoid effect.

The footsteps getting closer and closer, the echoing rang through her ears consistently. A high pitched voice taking its chance to torture Charlotte in the one time that its available. Sprinting and gasping without no hesitant, a headache helping this shadow figure to torment Charlotte before taking its leave 5 minutes later.

Marinette knew something was up when her household became silent in a mysterious way, the lights flickering offline to create a dramatic effect. Her voice weary and dry, the tenderness inside her throat was making it impossible to speak. Her voice raspy and sacred due to the formidable sense that creates the effect.

“Manon where are you? This is not funny!”

She shouted as she thought that this was some silly prank that Manon has managed to pull off. Once she never heard Manon matching across the household her own torrid throat began to scratch her from the inside, in incredible agony. This sense was familiar and strange.

[C]Abruptly a wretched stench coursed through the surrounding area, Marinette covering her nose to prevent sniffing the reeking scent. The dreadful and abominable fragrance moving swiftly around the room. Coursing through the air which had been awfully posioned. The odor increasing in strength as it became more grim overtime.

[C]A loud scream covered the household.

[C]Then came a deadly silence...


End file.
